The Only One
by BerryPeach
Summary: Axel's a bit cold, so who does he go to for a little late-night warmth? M for yaoi, but only just.


Story: The Only One

Pairing: AkuRoku

Rating: M (but only just)

Warnings: Yaoi

Summary: Axel's cold and needs some warming up.

"Roxaaaas!" the persistant redhead groaned. The blonde ignored the pelads. "Roxas," he repeated. Said boy didn't even flinch. He then felt a presence immediately behind him. "Roxas," Axel whispered, poking the blonde.

Shaking his fists and letting out a loud grumble of discontent, Roxas whirled around in his computer chair, tearing his deep blue eyes from a rather exciting book. "What?!" Roxas griped. Axel gave him the best innocent look he could muster. "I can't sleep…" Axel said. Roxas stared at him arrogantly. "And _whyyyyy_ are you telling this to _meee_? Demyx is two rooms down, you good-for-nothing horndog flamer." Roxas was always a loose cannon of verbal abuse, but tonight he seemed particularly peeved.

"Something wrong?" Axel asked.

"Shut up." Roxas scowled. Axel was a little pissed off on the inside, but he decided that it'd be best to save that for later (teehee). He then "boldly" rapped his arms lovingly around the younger one's shoulders, nuzzling his cheek against Roxas'. "Come to bed ; I'm freezing cold." Roxas blushed but held firm. He would not submit this time! "You control fire, for God's sake, why do you need someone to cuddle with?" Roxas reasoned. Axel gazed into deep-sea blue eyes with his sea-foam green ones, frowning slightly. "I don't like to use my skills just 'whenever', Rox, it takes up too much energy," he said, accentuating the last word with a small grind of his hips. Roxas struggled to choke back a moan. 'Damn that Axel,' Roxas thought, 'he knows that turns me on!' Bah, who was he kidding? He lost this round when Axel hugged him. Roxas sighed heavily, and Axel knew he'd won. Smiling victoriously, Axel followed Roxas into their room, where Roxas quickly undressed for bed. When he was finished, Axel was already under the thick blankets. Roxas slipped in beside the fiery redhead, uncertain of where the knight would lead to _this_ time.

Axel groaned contently as he wrapped his arms around his little uke, rubbing his cheek against the younger's. Roxas blushed and avoided looking at Axel, pretending that the whole thing was an inconvenience, but Axel was a surprisingly good cuddler.

Wrapping his long legs around Roxas' sides, Axel had effectively rendered the blonde motionless (as a body pillow should be x3). Axel then began kissing Roxas' cheek between nuzzles. Then, acting innocent, Axel mischievously rubbed his thigh against Roxas's nether regions. Roxas let out a gasp, shooting an embarassed glare at the redhead. "Oh come on! You can't _still_ be _that_ sensitive, can you? I mean, we had sex like three times last night!" he said a bit too loudly. Roxas pried an arm free and bonked Axel on the head, checking the door as if Xemnas would burst in and massacre them. "Will you shut up?!" Roxas hissed. Axel looked deep into Roxas' eyes, passionately, adoringly, lovingly.

"I wanna do it." Axel said, abruptly killing the mood.

Roxas gave him an "are you friggin serious?" face, remaining motionless. "Unless, of course," Axel paused long enough to cup Roxas' manhood, "if you don't _want_ to…" Roxas' eyes fluttered shut, a half-strangled sigh passing his lips. As soon as he got somewhat hard Axel let go of him completely, turning over and snuggling into the blankets. "Nope, I guess not, oh well, thanks for warming me up. Maybe tomor—?!"

Axel was interrupted by adrenaline-and-sex-feuled-Roxas, who grabbed Axel by the hair and pulled Axel's face to his. "I can be sadistic too, or have you _forgotten_?" Roxas hissed. Axel smiled nervously. "I take it you want to have sex now?" Roxas sat up, relinquishing his hold on the flame(r)-man's hair. "No, but I _do_ want you to finish what you started."

Axel smirked playfully, and crawled out from under the covers, seductively pushing Roxas back until he laid flat against the bed. Then Axel pulled Roxas' shorts down enough to reveal his erection. "Geez, Rox, I only fondled you a bi—"

"Just get on with it… please," Roxas added, sounding like the word was degrading.

Axel lowered his head down, encasing Roxas with his hot, moist cavern. Roxas reached his hands down, entangling them in silky fiery locks.

Roxas moaned sexily as Axel's tongue massaged Roxas' erection, knowing just how to make his little blonde do a little of this and that. Axel let out a deep groan as Roxas spasmed and tightened the grip on the flame-man's hair, sending waves and vibrations coursing up Roxas' penis and shooting through his spine.

After a few more minutes, Roxas came with a little grunt, falling limp on the bed. Axel shifted until he was laying on top of Roxas' smaller body. "You're so cute…" Axel cooed, planting loads of little nibbles and kisses all over Roxas' exposed flesh*. Said boy let out little chuckles and giggles, pulling Axel up to his soft pink lips. As they pulled away, Axel looked deeply into his lover's baby-blue orbs. "I'm the only one who'll hear you laugh like that." Axel said lovingly. Roxas smiled sincerely. "You're the only one I'd ever show it to," he whispered into Axel's ear, the two falling asleep shortly after.

~*End*~

Gigi: God, I love this pairing; I don't do them justice, really.

Axel: -makes out w/ Roxas-

Roxas: -reciprocates-

Gigi: And I don't get killed in thi—

Demyx: -kills Gigi- WHY AM I NOT INCLUDED?!

(Heheh Actually, I really wanted to start off lightly on this pairing. The hot'n'heavy stuff will come a bit later… gomen!)

Your beloved,

Gigi

A/N 1: "exposed flesh"- that includes his penis x3


End file.
